1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to testing systems, testing system control methods, and test apparatuses, and more particularly, to a testing system, testing system control method, and test apparatus, by which multiple test devices or elements to be tested are tested with multiple test apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Testing the test devices or elements to be tested, such as light emitting devices that emit optical signals such as, for example, semiconductor lasers or the like or semiconductor devices that output electrical signals, is performed as described as follows. The power supply, signal generator, temperature controller, or the like applies voltage, current, signal, temperature, or the like on the test devices or elements such as, for example, the semiconductor lasers or semiconductor devices. The voltage, current, signal, temperature, or the like causes the test devices or elements to output test signals to be tested, such as the optical signals or electrical signals, respectively. A tester implements a test for a test item on the test device or element by use of the test signal to be tested. Hereinafter, a test applying portion includes: a power supply; a signal generator; a temperature controller; and a controller that controls them. A testing portion includes: a tester; and a controller that controls the tester.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-68753, electrical signals output from multiple test devices or elements are connected to multiple testers by a switch, and the testers implement tests by use of the electrical signals.
In such testing system, a program thereof has to be changed or the testing system has to be stopped, when a new tester is connected or the tester is disconnected. This prevents the effective use of the testers.